1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a band saw, and more specifically to a height adjustment device for a band saw for adjusting the height that a saw blade guiding device of the band saw is located according to the height of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional band saw is equipped with a saw blade guiding device for forcibly holding a saw blade and guiding its movement to prevent the saw blade from bias and breakage, thereby enhancing the cutting precision. However, different types of workpieces have different heights, such that a height location adjustment device is needed for adjusting the height of location of the saw blade guiding device so as to avoid interference between the saw blade guiding device and the workpiece.
The conventional height adjustment devices generally include two types, i.e. a manual type and an automatic type. No matter which type of the height adjustment device is applied, the band saw will stop working once any component of the height adjustment device is damaged, thus delaying the production line and bringing forth loses in production cost.